Wish You Would Notice Me, The Real Me
by MsxHydrangea
Summary: Everyone has a wish; Setsu's is no different. She simply wants to be noticed by that special person she cares for dearly. Who is this special person? Oh! No, No! Ranma isn't the guy; Ryoga's back is what her eyes only see.
1. Prologue

**Ni-Hao Everyone! **

**I hope you are all doing well today; I figured I'd start doing this story, just to see how this turns out.**

**Based on yur reviews &amp; feedback; I'll determine whether to make this a one-shot OR a full story.**

**But now it's time to pick on another character that needs a bit of a change in his love life.**

**This story *if you noticed the "Ni-Hao* is going to be Ranma 1/2**

**Why Ranma 1/2 suddenly &amp; not Fushigi Yuugi?**

**Well I've gotten back into re-watching older animes that I used to watch a lot &amp; I just really wanna dip my feet into some good old "off the storyline" type fanfics ^-^**

**Anyways, the character I've chosen to pick on this time is none other than-!**

***dumps bucket of water on character***

**Is RRRR-...P-CHAN?! *Picks up upset little black pig***

**Me: ...I'm sorry v.v**

**P-Chan: *grunts &amp; whines angrily***

***Pours warm water on P-chan***

**Ryoga: YYEOOOOWWWAAAHHH THAT'S HOT!**

**Me: You guessed right! It's Ryoga! Cx**

**Ryoga: ...Wait...does this mean I get to be the star?!**

**Me: yeah! you finally get to save the day &amp; win the girl Ryoga.**

**Ryoga: YES! I'll finally defeat Ranma &amp; steal my love Ak-*whack***

**Me: NO YOU IDIOT! **

***Ryoga rubs his injured head*...at least say it.**

**Me: oh! that's right! I do not own any of the characters from Ranma 1/2; only my adorable little OC character.**

**Ryoga: WAITAMINUTE! IT'S NOT AKANE?! ;-;**

**Me: ...How would you like to get sent back to Jusenkyo as a Pig; I'm sure the Guide would love have pork-chops? -.-**

**Setsu: ...oh dear ^^"**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_**"I Wish You Would Notice Me, The Real Me Ryoga"**_

_**"**_**Setsu! Pay attention or I'll make you fall into the pond!"** A woman spoke out as she stood like a flamingo on a Bamboo stick; staring straight at her daughter as they were training.

A brown haired young girl, about 16 years old, was gazing off in the distance. Ironically, she was watching another sparring match with a pig tailed boy (Ranma) and his father over another pond; wondering who would win the match first. Without warning, her mother jumped forward attempting a punch in the gut, Setsu jumped high with a back-flip as she landed on another Bamboo stick still watching the other sparring match. She looked forward at her mother with a simple sigh as she began internally questioning why they were training here, in this specific spot, in the first place. Setsu began to recall a thought before they began to train:

_**"Excuse Me, Guide-san, but what is this place?"**__ Setsu asked, she curiously eyeballed the different ponds getting an uncomfortably suspicious feeling._

_**"Well this is Heitowennichuan Spring, here, where different ponds tell sad drowning tales; if one fall in, they become whatever drowned in pond"**__ Guide-san explained._

_**"Mother! Are you sure you want to train here?! Guide-san says that if we fall into a pond then we turn into something else!"**__ Setsu yelled out at her mother._

_Setsu's mother was looking around as well, but not at the ponds, she was looking for the perfect pond spot that they could train at. She stumbled upon a pond that was close to a cliff yet not so close to it, encase anything should occur._

_**"Oh we'll be fine Setsu! Just don't fall if that's all you're worried about; now c'mon let's start our training!"**__ Setsu's mother yelled back._

_Setsu looked at her mother with a "you-gotta-be-kidding-me" face as she looked back at the guide &amp; back to her mother, wondering if the bad feeling she sensed would go away after the training was over. Just to be on the safe side, Setsu turned back to the guide once more and talk to him once more._

_**"I'm sorry to bother you again Guide-san, but is there any pond that, if I DO fall into, will keep me as girl?"**__ Setsu asked with a hopeful gaze._

_The guide pointed to the two separate ponds behind her mothers pond. but had a bit of a confused face for a little bit._

_**"I cannot rememba at moment but one of the ponds turn you into little boy and the other turn you into grown woman; just be careful &amp; good luck!"**__ Guide-san said._

_Setsu nodded as she walked towards the cliff, where her mother was anxiously waiting for her daughter. Soon they stood in-front of the pond, eyeing the tall bamboo sticks then looked at each-other with a heated fighting passion as they nodded &amp; jumped high as they gracefully landed on the bamboo sticks. They faced each-other as they both nodded once more, signaling that they were both ready for the training to begin._

_**"Alright Setsu, no holding back! Give me all you got!"** Setsu's mother yelled out. _

_**"Alright mother! I won't go easy on you!"** Setsu yelled back in unision._

_Both began to attack._

As the memory began to drift away, Setsu began to wonder if her mother was even attacking anymore, she couldn't feel the attacks at all but sensed how tired she was becoming from all this constant effort to keep her balance; especially her womanhood. Setsu corner eyed each pond on her left and right side as she finally focused on her mother; she was continuing her attack technique of katch tenshin amagurkin. She noticed that her mother was unknowingly falling slowly, more lower towards the ground, being the water in the pond. She freaked out as she held her, now upside down, mother by her ankle, trying to pull her up. Her mother simply laughed at her struggle.

**"Setsu, I don't see the problem here, *laughs*, just let me fall into the pond; don't worry nothing is gonna happen dear"** Her mother said in between laughs.

**"Mother, these are CURSED SPRINGS, whichever one you fall in...you'll turn into whatever it is that drowned in it; I'm serious Mina!"** Setsu said in between struggles. Her mother stopped her laughing when her daughter called her by her name, she knew that something was wrong when her daughter called her "Mina".

*Splash!*

Setsu &amp; Mina looked in the direction of the splashing sound and witnessed that the boys' father had fallen into a pond. They looked at each-other as they looked back at the scene; hoping that the cursed springs information wasn't true. Suddenly, jumping out of the pond, appeared an angry panda who landed on a bamboo stick. Both girls were shocked by what had just occurred; Setsu, still holding onto her mothers ankle, looked down at her mother as her mother looked up at her daughter.

**"Setsu, whatever you do, do not let me fall in!"** Mina yelled out.

**"I know! ...Hold on, I know what to do"** Setsu yelled back.

She eyed the ground towards her right and began to swing her mother back and forth a little, trying not to lose her balance, timing the moment just right. She used enough force to underarm throw her mother towards the dry ground below. Her mother shrieked as she prayed that she wouldn't land in the water, luckily she did land on the ground, dry and unharmed.

**"Good job Setsu! that's enough training for one day! let's go back home now &amp; have some dinner with your boyfriend**" Mina said teasingly.

Setsu blushed. **"And who are you referring to as my boyfriend Mother?!"**

**"Why Ryoga of course!"** Mina yelled back.

Setsu blushed a deeper shade. **"RYOGA IS NOT MY-!"**

She stopped speaking as she looked up and saw a red-headed pig-tailed girl chasing the panda. Setsu assumed that the red-headed girl must have been the boy from earlier, he fell into the pond and has turned into a girl. "

**Well then, I better start getting down from here before I fall in too."** Setsu thought.

Suddenly the rock that the red-headed girl had jumped from came loose as it rolled down and crash landed into Setsu. The sudden direct hit made her fall backwards and it became certain she'd land in the pond on the right. She looked up &amp; saw something make eye contact with her as it went falling forward for another pond too.

**"...Ryoga?...**" Setsu thought.

**"...Setsu?..."** Ryoga thought.

Two splashes could be heard as Setsu's mother began to freak out. Setsu looked at how interesting the sunlight looked upon the waters surface from underneath the water but then realized that she had to go up for air. She came up to the surface and pulled herself out of the water as she coughed. Mina rushed over and gave a towel to her daughter so she could dry off. They both had their eyes closed to see what has become of Setsu. They both opened their eyes as Mina couldn't believe that the person standing in-front of her was her own 16 year old daughter.

**"Do I look bad mother?"** Setsu asked.

Her mother pulled out a medium sized mirror for her daughter.

**"I say, you've already grown into a young ****woman****"** Mina said humbly.

Standind in-front of the mirror was a bit taller and older woman with bigger, refined curves that would make Ranma's girl form jealous. Her hair had turned a dark purple shade and had grown towards her butt and she covered her new body with her towel. Blushing from astonishment and a bit of embarrassment, she sighed with relief.

**"What's wrong Dear?"** Mina asked.

**'I'm just grateful that I didn't land in the pond that would've turned me into a boy"** Setsu said.

**"...WHY NOT?! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED A SON TOO! YOU NEVER LET ME PAMPER YOU OR TREAT YOU LIKE A BABY ANYMORE!"** Mina yelled out while dramatically crying.

**"Go do that to Ryoga Mother!...huh?...Ryoga?...RYOGA!"** Setsu yelled out.

Setsu ran around each pond trying to search for Ryoga but could not find him; Setsu became a bit sad as she feared that he could've drowned or turned into whatever drowned in the pond. Soon her mother called it quits as they packed up their stuff and left. As she went home, she began to wonder constantly where Ryoga was and how was he doing. At home she realized, with hot water, she could turn back into her normal self and with cold water she became her bigger and busty older self; well this has been one long day for the pair as they wished each other a goodnight.

Setsu began to slowly drift into dream land as she looked at the moonlight shining through her window sill.

**"Ryoga...for the first time you almost noticed me, not as childhood friends...but as...the..real...me"**

With that, Setsu fell asleep.

Yet, a tiny animal figure saw Setsu through the window glass and sighed.

**"I'm sorry I have to leave you Setsu...but I must defeat Ranma Saotome; **

**I'll return one day and hopefully you'll see me,****not as your childhood friend,**

**but as the real me"**


	2. Wait You're A Princess?

**Hello Everyone!**

**Well I will continue to use my little Setsu since you guys have grown fond of her Cx**

**But don't fret, I will also acknowledge our little P-chan as well~**

**Ryoga: WHO ARE YOU CALLING P-CHAN?!**

**Me: Well do you prefer the name Charlotte?**

**Ryoga:... just say it.**

**Me: Well alright, I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any of the characters; I just own my little cutie Setsu**

**OH! and on a small note, on my deivantart I'll upload a rough sketch of Setsu so you can get ****a better image of her; kay? ^-^**

**P.S.S- Mina is Setsu's Mothers' Name **

**Well, lets continue where we left off on this wacky tale.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Introducing Princess Kaguya, Wait you're a princess?!

**"Setsu! Setsu wake up! You don't want to be late for your first day of school do you?!"** Mina yelled out as she was making breakfast. Moving here to japan was a simple task since they had decided to take their time by train unlike Ranma, Genma &amp; Ryoga who traveled the cheap way. Regardless, Setsu and her mother were able to purchase a two story home that was 3 bed and 2 bath so they could have a guest room, yet it was close by to the school so Setsu didn't have to walk that far.

**"Setsu? Setsu!**" Mina yelled out as she began to walk up the stairs to her daughters room.

Mina reached towards the end of the short hall and stood in front a door with a sign that read "Setsu's Room", with a sigh as she knew that her daughter stayed up late last night so she could prepare for school. She opened the door and saw that her window was wide open as she grinned a little, realizing that her daughter simply jumped out of her window to head off to school. She took in a deep breath and let it go as she looked at the sky, admiring how it was a nice sunny day to train a little bit before she had to go to work. With that, she closed the window &amp; turned around to leave but saw Setsu's school uniform hanging on the doorknob.

**...SETSU MARIE KAGUYA!** Mina yelled out in frustration.

Setsu shuddered a little as she sensed that she was most likely in trouble when she got home later on, she didn't feel like wearing the uniform since it was too tacky and she didn't feel comfortable in it. She wore a light blue short sleeved chinese top and black leggings with her black flat shoes; accessorized her dark brown hair with a light blue bow. She decided to walk on the fence to continue with her balancing technique, soon she heard distant bickering as she saw a boy walking on the fence as well arguing with a short haired girl wearing the schools uniform. The boy seemed familiar to Setsu as she studied his hairstyle &amp; color, trying to remember where she had seen a boy like him before. Suddenly, she looked at her watch &amp; realized that she was going to be late to school and internally freaked out, she began running and planned on how to do her jumping technique without bothering the couple in front of her.

**"Ranma you should duck"** Akane said as she noticed the girl running on the fence.

**"Why? Is it shampoo or Ryoga?"** Ranma asked as he thought about jumping down from the fence.

**"No but I suggest you get out of the way"** Akane said.

Ranma stopped and crouched down as he felt a light foot on his back as Setsu jumped. They both looked at the girl who just jumped with shocked faces as they realized how high and far she jumped with just that small amount of momentum with 1 foot on Ranma's back. She flipped forward as she landed elegantly far away and continued on running with a need to make it to school on time; curiously wondering if she'll run into those two within the school. She decided to jump down from the fence as she continued running but suddenly got doused with cold water from an elderly woman who was speaking to her husband. Setsu didn't even bother to look at herself since she had to make it to school and hoped that she could air dry along the way.

**"Oh dear, hopefully they don't confuse me for a teacher at school...well if anything, I could just automatically get a job and tamper with my attendance and grades a little"** Setsu thought.

She reached the school gate and stopped mid-way inside to take a breather from her workout, she looked back and saw two figures running together.

**"Oh it must be that boy and girl I passed by earlier on my way to school!"** Setsu said as she narrowed her eyes a little to see better.

Suddenly the ground began to shake as Setsu turned to face the school and saw a hoard of men running towards her.

**"ALL OF YOU...STOP RIGHT THIS MINUTE!"** Setsu yelled out with a deadly yet angered tone.

All of the guys stopped abruptly as they all looked at the woman standing before them in fear. They saw Ranma &amp; Akane standing within the gate as they both were shocked at what they were seeing before them; a hoard of Akane's admirers obediently stopped and in fear of this woman standing before them, almost like a Princess commanding an arm.

**"Now...SIT!"** Setsu asserted.

All of the men sat down. Ranma &amp; Akane were simply left speechless from what was going on at the moment; grateful that they didn't have to beat anyone up this morning.

**"Now! Explain to me why you are all running towards the front of the school like a pack of wild dogs...You, tennis player...explain right now"** Setsu pointed as she narrowed her eyes.

**"Well we do this everyday because we all love Akane and just want to be able to top Kuno"** The baseball player responded with an averted gaze.

**"Well I don't think that these two behind me appreciate you doing this to them everyday; you're wasting their time &amp; your own time...you will listen to me since I will only say this once; do not attempt to do this anymore because if I do catch any of you then your clubs will be on probation or closed down; understand?!**" Setsu exclaimed with an icy atmosphere.

**"YES MA'AM!**" All the boys yelled out as they stood up; they all walked back into the building as Ranma &amp; Akane were just standing there, just in permanent shock.

Setsu giggled and turned around to face the two, she winked and ushered them to get to class as she too began walking into the building as well. The bell rang as she spoke with the principal in a short interview and automatically received a job as a new teacher. She left the office and laughed a little as walked down the hall, to the class she was assigned to teach and entered the classroom with ease. She stood behind the desk as she noticed how the students were rowdy as usual but lively as ever. She proceeded to teach a proper lesson in history since ironically the lesson was folklore and ancient legends; she managed to get through the lesson with ease and naturally speak about Familiars and Princess Kaguya with ease. Setsu concluded the lesson and signaled to the students if they had any questions. Suddenly a female student raised her hand with an eager question that has been bothering everyone in the classroom.

**"Yes Kiki?"** Setsu said.

**"Miss, I understand that you're our teacher and all but what is your name?"** Kiki asked.

Setsu blinked as she realized that she never properly introduced herself to the class she was teaching, she was just so focused on talking about the historical aspects she admired.

**"Oh! I'm sorry everyone, I never properly introduced my self...well I'm , your current teacher history and english teacher"** Setsu said with a smile.

**"EEEEEHHHHHH?! LIKE PRINCESS KAGUYA?! AS IN THAT KAGUYA?!"** The whole class yelled out as Setsu happily nodded.

**"Does this mean you're like a goddess or an actual princess, ?"** A male student asked.

Setsu blushed as she shook her head shyly while responding **"Well my family tree is connected to her but I'm not a goddess or actual princess" **

The bell rang as the students became rowdy and lively once more as they began to get into their social groups or leave to do other things. Setsu sighed as she looked around and caught site of Ranma &amp; Akane eating lunch in their little groups, wondering if they realized that my normal self &amp; this older self are wearing the same outfit &amp; bow. Yet, the glass window was smashed through by a young girl with a rounded mallet in her hand leaving Setsu to question what was about to happen. She studied the girl for a couple of seconds and assumed this was an Amazon girl due to her talk of marriage with Ranma and the constant 'Wo-Ai-Ni's" coming out of her mouth.

**"Shampoo, what are you doing here?!**" Ranma exclaimed nervously while receiving a glare from Akane.

**"Ranma, We get married and I bring you food every day"** Shampoo said happily.

**"Shampoo...aren't you far from your home?"** Setsu said as she walked towards her.

Shampoo turned around and gazed at Setsu; questioning how this person gave off such a higher up aurora of authority.

**"Ai-ya! You look like a Princess! Even a Queen! Who are you?**" Shampoo asked.

**"Well I am and thank you, my students have been telling me I resemble Princess Kaguya"** Setsu said.

Soon the bell rang for class as all the guys began to drop stuff off at Setsu's teaching desk with a blush or two. She shooed away Shampoo as Akane &amp; Ranma began to argue which resulted in them being forced to stand outside once more. She continued on with her teachings as the students began to feel more comfortable and interacted more within the lessons from the sudden introduction of Kaguya. An hour or two had gone by and the bell had rang to signal that school had ended for the day as Setsu sighed while putting all the flowers and notes in her small schoolbag to read later. She decided to just take the easy way out as she climbed on-top of the window sill &amp; jumped onto the tree across from it as she began to jump down to the ground. Receiving glances and amazement as students continued to spread the Princess Kaguya rumor as everyone looked at her.

**"Well I'm real famous today, can't wait to tell Mother"** Setsu thought as she giggled.

As she walked out, she heard footsteps running towards her as she recognized the aura that was coming towards her. She turned around with a smile while waiting for the two figures to quickly approach her.

**"Well hello Akane &amp; Ranma, am I correct?** Setsu asked.

Ranma &amp; Akane nodded as they were catching their breath.

**"Well , we never had a chance to thank you for helping us out this morning with the hoard of guys...um I was also wondering if you were into marital arts? **" Akane said happily as Ranma nodded.

Setsu nodded as she responded "**Yes, I used to constantly train with my 'mom' back in China years ago; why?"**

**"Well I was hoping I could invite you over for dinner and maybe you &amp; me could have at least one match" **Akane said with a grin.

**"Well I would be honored Akane, I'll be there around 5:30 if that's alright with you?**" Setsu asked.

They exchanged addresses as they said their goodbyes' and left in their own directions. Setsu was walking calmly on the sidewalk as she looked up at the sky thinking about everything that has just occurred on her first day of school. She arrived at home where she received an aggressive but playful greeting from her mother but told her the "most interesting" day she's had, her mother simply laughed as she had fun with her daughters' story and commented every so often. Afterwards, Setsu went upstairs and entered the bathroom, she removed her clothing and turned on the cold water to cool off from all the constant events that have happened and then bathed in warm water to revert back to her normal young form, to clean herself and wash her normal hair with ease and peace of mind. After about an hour, she stepped out of the bath and into her room and dried herself. She looked at her clock which read 3:30 so she figured that she'd set her alarm for 5 o'clock since ironically Akane &amp; Ranma's home was only 30 minutes away at a walking distance. With that, she opened the door &amp; yelled out to her mother:

**"Mother, I'm tired so I'm going to sleep alright?"** She yelled out.

**"Alright Princess Kaguya!"** Mina yelled back with a grin.

_-After a couple of minutes of silence-_

**"I AM NOT PRINCESS KAGUYA!"** She yelled out in embarrassment and closed the door.


	3. AvS Secrets' Revealed

**Hello Everyone!**

**I'm super duper sorry that I left you all hanging on that last chapter like that for a while; I feel ashamed for doing that so please forgive me, kay? Lately, a lot has happened to me within that time gap within my life that I'm just trying to focus and get back on track but I'll continue to do my best when it comes to updating this fun story with my baby Setsu. If anything, I'll post like small side one shot stories to make up for my lack of updating the story. I've just been having a hard time with writing out this chapter, I want the fight between Akane &amp; Setsu to be funny but good, you get me?Wanna know something funny? I had actually half-way finished this chapter the 3rd day after I finished posting up chapter 1, my computer wanted to be an A-S-S so it decided to refresh the page and delete all my work...nearly curled up in a ball and cried. I know this chapter may or may not be what you expected from me BUT I've done my best to try and re-create what was lost; I hope you continue to support, review and read this wacky tale of mine for our little P-chan~**

***Random voice yells out* IT'S RYOGA!**

***Rolls eyes in response to the voice* Whatever P-chan, when you become Markiplier THEN I'll call you by your name so nah. I do not own anything in reference to the entire series or characters of Ranma 1/2, only thing I own is my adorable baby Setsu 3**

* * *

Chapter 2: Akane Vs. Setsu; Plot Twisting Secrets' Revealed!

3

_**-Beep! Beep! Beep-**_

The alarm clock began to yell out as the time read "4:30" with a bright red shine, in hopes that Setsu will notice with groggy eyes and get up. Yet, she was stuck in her dreamland as she was going over different fighting styles with her dream Akane as internal memorization and visual practice. She finished throwing Akane to the ground with a simple arm twist and a tackle as she sighed still trying to think about if she's forgotten about any move or technique that Akane might throw upon her. She went through her mental notes about Akane's body structure and hypothesized different styles that the Tendo Dojo tends to use within the training practices of the Tendo's. She began to hear the beeping in the distance of her dreamland as she realized that she was beginning to wake up from her slumber, looking back at the Dream Akane she had created she waved towards it while the scenery faded away. Opening her eyes slowly she blinked a couple of times to focus her blurry vision properly.

"**hm...oh it's 4:30 already? Oh well, time to get ready for Akane's match**" Setsu said groggily while sitting up.

She decided to step back into the shower &amp; dumped a bucket of cold water on herself quickly, revealing a slightly taller and bustier woman with purple hair cascading towards her waist once more.

"**Geez that's cold! Sometimes I wonder why the curse only has to be with cold water?**" Setsu said with a cry.

Drying herself off with her towel and hair dryer she looked at herself in the mirror and thought about what she was going to wear.

"**A skirt maybe? I can move easier in that outfit and if anything I could wear shorts underneath incase the skirt goes up with my flips, even using that to my advantage of blinding Akane's focus for a couple of seconds if possible, testing her focus and concentration. A pair of loose black chinese pants? It might restrain my movement a tad but it could help me fight on fairer terms and could allow me to study her quickened movements, along with her agility, close combat and focus too! ALRIGHT! black chinese pants it is, with a yellow top &amp; bow of course; put my hair in a ponytail so it's less of a hassle too**" Setsu said to herself.

She opened the bathroom door and quick walked towards her room as she opened and closed the door quickly. Opening up the closet, she pulled out her chinese styled outfit (moreover it's similar to Ranma's sleeveless top but it's yellow). She put on the outfit, tied her purple hair with her pale blue bow in a ponytail and put on her black flat shoes, her clock displayed 4:45 as she glanced at herself in the mirror to make sure she was perfect. Once she twirled one last time she headed out of her room and walked downstairs where her mother was waiting for her by the doorway.

"**Have a wonderful time dear**" Mina said with a smile towards her daughter.

"**Thank you mother, I should be back by 11 but I have my key just incase**" Setsu said with a confident grin.

"**Don't be so rough on your 'student' Akane dear; teach &amp; learn**" Mina responded with a silly tone.

Setsu nodded, stepping out of her house the clear sky twinkled with a promise of surprises in store for her. Walking along the walkway in the direction of the Tendo Dojo wasn't difficult since she decided to travel by rooftops to find the dojo quicker, within 20 minutes she arrived at her destination and jumped down from the roof of a two story building to a cement wall and landing on the ground infront of the wooden doors. Knocking on the door and not receiving a response, she decided to jump on the trashcan to climb on top of the cement slanted wall and wait for someone to notice. She heard a distant noise of arguing and looked towards her left &amp; noticed two figures running...more like one figure running away from another.

"**RANMA! I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!**" a voice yelled out in anger.

"**Quit it Ryouga! Dr. Tofu needs me to deliver this to Akane! I can't drop it!**" Ranma yelled out while continuously running.

"**...Ryouga?...**." Setsu thought as her heart beats began to quicken.

She watched in awe as they got closer as she widened her eyes, it was him. Looking just like he did before he mysteriously disappeared long ago, his sharp eyes being as sharp as ever. Wearing his striped headband and the usual yellow and black outfit that complimented his trained form, he was truly here at this moment. Setsu held her pants cloth within her left hand grasped tightly, as to not lose her composure &amp; blow her cover. How she wanted to run to him &amp; hug him &amp; just not want to let go yet she wanted to beat the living hex outta him &amp; just spar with him for old times sake. Yet, she merely watched the careful fight between Ryouga &amp; Ranma to study different styles to keep note on for later on.

"**This ends today! Right here, Right Now!**" Ryouga exclaimed with a fanged smile.

"**Can we do this like AFTER I give this to Akane?**" Ranma asked nervously.

"**Trying to use an excuse to run away again?!**" Ryouga exclaimed once more.

Ryouga opened his steel umbrella &amp; launched it directly at Ranma, Setsu narrowed her eyes as she saw the signal. With that, she jumped from her spot &amp; landed infront of Ranma as she extended her right hand, ready to catch the umbrella. When the umbrella made contact with her hand she winced a little from the sudden force but was able to stop it &amp; hold it firmly in her hand with ease once more.

"**Well, Hello Ranma, I didn't expect to see you outside of your house this late**" Setsu said with a smile.

"**OH! Uh...M-Ms. Kaguya ! What a surprise! Is it 5 already?! Well I better get inside, wanna come in?**" Ranma said nervously with a blush.

She nodded as she simply held the closed umbrella like it weighed nothing &amp; threw it back at Ryouga with ease. Both making direct eye contact for a couple of minutes in silence, studying each other as if they were trying to figure each other out. With that, Akane led them both inside of the house and began with the introductions.

"**You must be my little Akane's teacher, Ms. Kaguya, correct**?" asked with a grin.

"**That's correct Mr. Tendo, she has been doing well in my class so far so I do not have a simple complaint about her. The workout session she puts up with at school is quite impressive to watch but reassured, dealing with the situation was a breeze so she will not be bothered anymore**" Setsu spoke in a mature but calm tone.

Everyone was impressed with her story of her amazon tribe heritage, as well as her family lineage with the goddess of the moon; compliments upon her look and resemblance were noted as Setsu fidgeted a tad while having Ryouga watch and listen from a far outside. She stood up and stretched her legs a little bit while receiving silence from the tendo's.

"**Oh Ms. Kaguya, do you want to spar now?**" Akane asked as she stood up as well.

"**Well if you want to Akane, I can wait as much as you like**" responded with a smile.

Everyone stood up as they made their way towards the hallway, heading towards the dojo. As was the last one to leave, she felt a hand grab her left arm and pull her back a little. Praying that it wasn't him, she turned around to see who her captor was. Familiar eyes connected with hers as her heartbeat began to quicken and her cheeks began to heat up.

"**Y-Yes?**" asked.

"**Have we met somewhere before?**" Ryouga asked with a serious/suspicious tone.

"**Not that I can recall, this is my first time being here in Japan; Ryouga-kun, was it? Well, I look forward to socializing with you again Ryouga-kun**" was internally kicking herself from her stupidity.

"**Just call me Ryouga**" he responded with a slight blush from embarrassment.

He released her arm as they silently walked next to each other. they journey to the dojo seemed longer than it appeared. Yet, she stopped abruptly &amp; leaned her back against the wall with a light blush forming on her cheeks with averted eyes.

"**So...why did you assume that we had met before, Ryouga?**" Ms. Kaguya asked.

Ryouga blushed when he looked at this small goddess once more. Approaching her, he had one hand against the wall as they stared at each other in silence, Ryouga had began to internally think about what he was going to say.

"**Gosh, she looks pretty. She really does remind me of Setsu, this aura around her plus she looks like a more older Setsu. Even the family heritages are identical! Could she be a relative?! Maybe I could ask her how Setsu's doing but I bet Setsu must have forgotten about me by now**" Ryouga thought.

"**You...You just look like this girl I left behind. S-She wasn't my girlfriend or anything! But, she was someone who meant a lot to me but to this day I still miss her. I thought that you might be a relative of hers**" Ryouga blushed openly.

They began to walk again afterwards &amp; stopped at the entrance of the dojo, she merely smiled at him as she patted Ryouga's head.

"**Don't worry, I'll let her know that you are alive and well. She still remembers who you are though, after her shock from your sudden disappearance she always worried about where you were and how you were doing. It took a while for her mom and I to calm her down and just pray that you were doing well. If anything, I'll call her &amp; you can talk to her later on after my spar?**" Ms. Kaguya said with a smile.

She entered the dojo, leaving a happy Ryouga behind. Everyone had been waiting for them but now, Setsu was just too happy to even realize that they had begun the match. To everyone, this 2 hour fight seemed like more than just 2 hours versus Akane &amp; Setsu thinking it was a mere 15 minutes; Akane attempted a forward running strike while Setsu merely twirled elegantly out of the way &amp; struck a minor pressure point on Akane's side. Setsu narrowed her sharpened eyes as she studied the struggle of Akane internally losing her strength as she grew weary and tired. 2 hours of sparring to Setsu felt like nothing since she was used to sparring with her mother all the time yet she knew Akane moreover trains by herself so being against an opponent can have its downfalls when comparing training styles and stamina. Setsu had turned around to think about a strategy to quickly end this match so Akane could take a break.

"**Don't turn your back on your opponent! That gives me an opening for a strong strike!**" Akane yelled out as she run towards Ms. Kaguya, aiming a kick towards the middle of her back.

Ms. Kaguya grinned as Ranma caught on to what was going to occur.

"**Akane! Stop being stupid &amp; think!**" Ranma yelled out.

It was already too late Setsu had crouched down quickly and looked up as Akane jumped over her with her miss. Setsu shot up and grabbed Akane's left arm and threw her over her shoulder to the ground as they both breathed with a labored tempo. It was over.

"** Ms. Kaguya wins this match**" Genma announced.

Both girls laughed as they both stood up. They enjoyed each other's fighting styles &amp; began giving each other tips while everyone began heading back into the house for dinner. was just so sore, sweaty and tired but she was happy that the night was going so well, as promised she dragged Ryouga by the hand to the house phone &amp; dialed her own cell phone (luckily, she set it on silent before hand).

"**I'm just going to take up Akane's offer on the shower so have fun Ryouga**" said with a smile as she disappeared up the stairs.

"**Alright! Thank You !**" Ryouga exclaimed with a happily fanged smile.

Setsu had quickly closed the door to bathroom as she took out her cell phone &amp; happily answered it with butterflies in her stomach.

"**Hello?**" Setsu said.

"**Um Setsu?**" the voice said shyly"

"**Yes? Who is this?**" Setsu asked.

"**It's Ryouga, I mi-mis! I mean, h-h-how have you been?**" Ryouga said embarassingly.

"**I've been doing good, I've been so worried about you! After you disappeared, I thought something happened &amp; you were in trouble somewhere; is everything alright**?" Setsu asked, her cheeks were so red but her adrenaline was just pumping.

"**I know, I know. I have a lot of explaining to do but I promise that once I finish what I have to do I'll go back &amp; we can go back to how things used to be...when I get back, I...have something I want to tell you; can you wait for me?**" Ryouga asked, he lowered his head &amp; the strong blush just gave it away to the rest of the spying tendo family that Ryouga was talking to a girl he liked.

Setsu covered her mouth with her hand in shock as to what she just heard. She calmed down but closed her eyes as she tried to gain her composure.

"**Of course I can, I'll always wait for you. But, where are you though?**" Setsu asked.

"**I'm just here in Japan, at a friends house; your relative had dialed your cellphone number for me so I'll write it down**" Ryouga said with a sigh.

"**It's funny because I'm in Japan too**" Setsu said quietly.

"**WHAT?! YOU'RE HERE TOO?! HOW?! WHY?! WHERE ARE YOU?!**" Ryouga exclaimed as Setsu moved the phone away from her ear.

"**Don't worry but how about we make this a game of hide &amp; seek? I'm hiding &amp; you have to find me**" Setsu said with a giggle.

He chuckled at her silliness but thought about how he would search high &amp; low for her.

"**Alright, may the best man win**" Ryouga said confidently.

They both chuckled at how young &amp; silly they still were with each other. Setsu wanted to shower though so she had to cut the conversation short.

"**hey, I have to start doing some stuff for dinner with my mom but I'm so happy to have talked to you**" Setsu said while twirling a purple hair strand.

"**Same here Setsu, tell your mom I say hi! And I..I..miss you**" Ryouga said.

"**I miss you too, alright...bye!**" Setsu said with a smile.

They both hung up the phone, just happy to have heard each others voices. Setsu was lucky that Ryouga assumed her tone was from puberty. She removed her clothing and laid it in small hamper. As she wrapped the towel around her body, she heard water splashing within the bathroom and assumed Akane had beaten her into bathtub &amp; prayed that the hot water wasn't running. She took in a deep breath and slide open the door and heard a female voice.

"**Oh, well hi**" the female voice said.

Setsu slowly opened her eyes &amp; took in what she saw, a red haired girl with her hair picked up in a small pig tail style, full naked and looking at her with a turned back.

"**Oh...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to barge in on you showering; Akane really made me work up a small sweat &amp; she said I could borrow the shower. Would you mind if we bathed together? I won't be offended if you don't want to**" she said as she tightened her hold on her towel &amp; looked away with an embarrassed blush.

The red headed female looked away with a blush as well as she didn't really know what to do.

"**I...I guess it's fine**" she said.

Setsu happily grinned as she sat next to the girl, still wearing the towel. The red-headed girl stole a side glance at Setsu and was internally jealous but blown away. Her purple hair was so long and silky nipping at her perfectly toned skin. Her body shape just reminded her of a doll that was only meant to be viewed, her chest was slightly bigger than her own which brought on secret jealousy. Setsu had poured cold water into the water pan as she dumped it ontop of her head as she shivered a little.

"**It was just so hot and cooling off like this is just pure bliss...yet, you seem familiar to me; may I ask you something?**" Setsu said.

"**Sure, go right ahead**" the red head responded back nervously.

"**Did you ever fight with a large panda in Jusenkyo? If you did, it's alright because I know**" Setsu said with direct eye-contact.

The red head narrowed her eyes but sighed.

"**Who are you? How do you know me? do you have a curse on you too?**" the red head asked suspiciously.

"**Relax, I suggest you put a towel on please**" Setsu said as she turned away and handed her a towel.

The red headed wrapped the towel securely around the waist and sat back down and poured warm water into basin.

"**Now. Start talking**" the red head said with the warm water at eye level.

"**Alright, I'm Suset Kaguya and I came here to Japan with my mother to see if there was a way to reverse this curse. The same time I was sparring with my mother...I witnessed a boy &amp; his father sparring as well but the father fell into the pond and turned into a panda while the boy became a red-headed girl, am I correct Ranma?**"Setsu stopped &amp; sprayed warm water at the red headed girl.

The red headed girl turned into a black haired guy who blinked in confusion at what just happened.

"**Don't fret, I've kept your secret for this long. In due time, I'll explain and show my true form but for now I have to remain a secret too**" Ms. Kaguya said.

Setsu stood up and grinned as she turned around to walk away. An abrupt grasp upon her arm made her squeak as she stepped backwards and slipped on the floors surface causing them both to fall but the warm water to land on both of them. A yelp could be heard as Akane entered the bathroom and wondered what was going on.

"**Ms. Kaguya? Ms. Kaguya, Are You Alright? I heard you yelp!**" Akane asked worriedly yet after sliding open the doot she stopped and saw what made her yelp.

Ranma, dripping wet, wearing a towel around his waist, on all fours and looking down shocked at a young girl laying down on the floor underneath him, exchanging the same shocked look back at him, with wet sprawled out brown hair and the towel a tad loose revealing cleavage.

They both looked at Akane's shocked face as her anger quickly boiled and she yelled out.

"**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"


End file.
